Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image adjusting apparatus for displaying an image adjustment window.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, images are adjusted by using software for image adjustment on a personal computer etc., after the images are captured. However, if images can be recorded with quality that is satisfactory in view of the intention and preference of the user upon the capturing, it not only eliminates the necessity of purchasing dedicated image processing software but also saves the labor of adjusting the images after the capturing. Accordingly, development is being actively carried out for image adjustment functions for an image capturing apparatus. For example, an image capturing apparatus that can easily adjust two image-quality parameters is proposed (Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-127722